Within the field of illuminating surfaces or structures by means of for example so-called spatial light modulators, several different techniques may be applied.
Roughly, the two most important design parameters of such system are the type of spatial light modulator and the design of the optical system.
At the time being, preferred spatial light modulators typically comprises so-called DMD light modulator combined with different less standardized optical systems.
One problem of the applicable spatial light modulators, including the DMD light modulators, and the associated optical system, is that high requirements with respect to uniform light transmission are hardly met.
US Patent Application 2001/0035944 discloses an image exposing method implying the use of spatial light modulators such as DMD. The disclosed method deals with non-uniform distribution of light in a system applying a spatial light modulator. Basically the compensation is obtained by one-dimensional masking of light modulators thereby obtaining a uniform distribution of light in the transverse of the scanning direction. A problem of the disclosed method is however that the method lacks flexibility with respect to matching between the illumination system, the light sensitive media and the scanning speed. Moreover the obtainable scanning speed is relatively low and restricted.
It is the object of the invention to facilitate an improved uniform light transmission via a spatial light modulator, such as for example a DMD-modulator.